FPC16
is the 16th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 258th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Love and Daisuke get into an argument while making plans for the School Cultural Festival. '' Summary Love, Inori, and Miki bring a lot of items to the classroom to discuss the class festival. They are joined by Daisuke, carrying a dummy while wearing a Frankenstein-inspired mask. Love is impressed by this and goes on to discuss their idea to make a Haunted House, and upon agreement they decide to head over to Kaoru's donut stand to chat a little more. Unknown to them, Hayato is also there, eating some donuts and listening to music. Daisuke brings up that his sister gave him the supplies, and Love mentions the usefulness of him being related to someone in Trinity. Hayato removes his headphones to hear "-nity power''", and believes they are discussing Infinity. When a box fell out of a bunch of bags, he believes Infinity may be within it, but Daisuke grabs the box before he can get a chance. Later at school, Love has finished setting up with Daisuke when his friends arrive, mentioning that he hasn't done anything yet. He accidentally knocks over a skeleton they hung up and attempts to pick it up, as does Love- but after their hands touch he ends up panicking and it falls over again and Love asks him why he didn't help her. Daisuke gets angered and claims not to care at all, causing Love to get hungry. Once school ends Love is still in a foul mood when it begins to rain. She recalls that she forgot to shut the window at school, causing one of the props to get soaked as she arrives and tries to fix it. Daisuke is revealed to still be there and he offers to help when thunder outside begins to loudly clap and frighten him. Love offers him some tissues to use as earplugs to block the sound and he is surprised she didn't make fun of him- only to realize she's been shaking the entire time. He accepts the tissues and they resume trying to fix the prop together. As they do this, Westar creates a skeleton Nakewameke. When Daisuke and Love hear a sound, they assume the skeleton fell again and head outside to find it gone when suddenly, a bony hand clamps on their shoulders and they realize the skeleton has become a Nakewameke. Freaked out by this, Love is quick to realize its the work of Labyrinth. But before she can do anything about it, Daisuke pulls her away to safety. She sends Miki and Inori a message, realizing she can't transform in front of him and watches as the school slowly changes into a real haunted house. It's then Daisuke collides with a barrier as Love lands in a pit. Left alone with the Nakewameke, Love attempts to transform but Daisuke suddenly shows up again. He tackles it, but to their shock two more skeletons appear. For shelter, the duo barricade themselves within the Science Lab and Daisuke comments that he was worried about Love after she disappeared. They are unable to linger on the sentiment when suddenly, the skeletons break into the room and the duo quickly escape using a secondary exit and make it outside, with Westar and the Nakewameke cornering them. Love tells Daisuke to run but he refuses to leave, saying that he'll protect her. He refuses to move, with the lightning and thunder in the background punctuating his vows; however, his bravery is short-lived when Love realizes he's fainted on spot. Miki and Inori arrive just in time so the trio transform into Pretty Cure. The skeletons attack them as Westar orders them to hand over Daisuke. Peach protects him while Berry and Pine take on the two Nakewameke, with Pine using healing prayer fresh to remove the copies while Miki battles the true Nakewameke on the roof. She tries using Espoir Shower but it doesn't work. The Nakewameke brings Daisuke to Westar and he takes the box from his pocket, then the Nakewameke throws Daisuke and he almost hits the sign nearby. But just then, Chiffon intervenes to protect him. Peach fires love sunshine fresh at Westar and defeats the Nakewameke. While the Cures are in better moods now, Berry is left wondering why she was unable to fight the Nakewameke and is left with confusion. Later the haunted house is working and while Love and Daisuke get into one of their casuals arguments. Despite acting fine, Miki sill wonders why she lacks the Cure Stick that Love and Inori recently got. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun, Kirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chinen Daisuke *Mikoshiba Kento *Sawa Yuuki Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes